


named, faced.

by winterbreezes



Series: SUMOverse [1]
Category: Criminal Minds, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Former couple that want to be friends again but have a difficult time with it, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, SUMOverse: modern, Transgender Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterbreezes/pseuds/winterbreezes
Summary: Aaron doesn't want his son to see him like this--nevermind his family friends. But everyone shows up to the hospital, and that means everyone has to vanish in the end.





	named, faced.

**Author's Note:**

> wow, my first venture into the fanfiction world after a long break and it's for another weird au thing. and this is an au of an au! truly, i'm incredible.
> 
> i was rewatching nameless, faceless (or faceless, nameless depending on the source) and i got pretty mad at how haley was handled. though i'm always mad about how she's handled. 
> 
> why the heck are characters from pokemon here, i can hear you asking? that's why this isn't just a canon divergent story. a friend and i have a massive rp universe, and within the modern verse of that universe, a lot of things have happened. the hotchners and the yamadas (the player character/red and his family) are friends. maybe one day i'll write more about it, but for now, just know that hanako is the mother, red is named kei, and fire (who's supposed to both be the protagonist of fire red/leaf green and be his own character, but that's more to talk about later) is named akira. 
> 
> give me the hotchners as awkward friends forever alright. i've rambled enough. i hope this makes some sense.

He doesn’t want to see Jack.

Everything feels so disgusting, so disgusting, and Aaron’s hardly in the present. He’s hardly anywhere at all. Every noise could be him, every moment could be a drop back into a grainy flashback, a grainy remembrance of pain and penetration, fear and faltering. If he stops focusing, he sees him, but if he thinks too much, he hears him. There’s no getting out of it. 

No, no, he has a name, he’s a human being--and George Foyet’s going after his family. Aaron has to be ready to explain everything, to apologize, once again, for how his job has ruined Haley’s life. Time apart had gradually led to slightly better feelings between them, but the awkwardness of reality would always sneak in--they were no longer best friends, they were divorced with a four year-old son. This was only going to tear apart the little progress made in stitching together a semi-solid relationship.

When he hears Haley walk in, he’s expecting that. When he opens his eyes and sees Hanako, the hair on the back of his neck practically bristles. Oh God. Oh God, oh God, oh God.

“Aaron--” Haley begins, a pained look in her eyes as she stares down at her husband. “Are you--what--did the hospital give you any trouble over…?”

“No, no, it’s okay,” Aaron begins, quickly, urgency in his voice before he remembers Hanako’s the only one in the room, and she knows, and she’s not going to judge him. “I feel like Prentiss would’ve asked if my sex was put down as--you know.”

Haley purses her lips, and Hanako, a small, black-haired woman, expresses her concern. “Jack was having a playdate with Fire, and your co-workers, Derek, explained that you were injured? That Haley and Jack are in danger?”

Aaron has to blink away dampness in his eyes, and he swallows dryly. “Hanako, if--if you’re here, then you might be too.”

The color drains from the short woman’s face, and she and Haley look at each other, familiar expressions painting their faces. “Aaron, what--why do we--what  _ happened  _ to you?”

Now it’s time for him to grimace, shake his head, look at the two with pained eyes. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Before anything more can be said, though, Aaron hears scuffling, hears Dave cry out, “hey, kid, calm down--” and suddenly, the hospital room’s a little fuller. Red’s eyes are wide as he stares down at Aaron, and Jack and Fire, who can barely see over the edge of the bed, are quickly corralled by their respective mothers.

“Hotch--are you okay?” Red asks, quiet as ever, though his usual shyness has been replaced with horror.

“Kei! Akira! I told you to wait with Agent Morgan!” Hanako snaps, while Haley shoots a glare (that shortly melts away) at Jack. “Mr. Hotchner needs some space--”

“Who did this to you, Hotch?” The teenaged boy interrupts his mother, too shocked by everything before him to take the time to listen. “Why would--”

“Daddy?” Jack pipes up, his young voice silencing everyone. Pain flashes on Haley’s face, and she quickly grabs her young son, hoisting him up so Aaron can make eye contact. (Aaron keeps his gaze downturned.)

“Daddy, are you okay?” the toddler begins again, causing Aaron to flinch. No, no, everyone’s here, everyone can see him, everyone can see how vulnerable and disgusting and--

“ _ Aaron _ ,” Haley interjects, a forced smile causing him to look up. She looks down at Jack, and he knows he has to put all of this behind him, just for a minute.

“Hey, buddy--hey, Red, Fire,” he begins, looking at the three boys. “I got a little banged up, aha--I’m…” He’s not okay. He’s not okay. He’s not okay.

“All of you are gonna get to go on trips!” he instead opts to say, trying to smile. It doesn’t work. He sees concern bloom in Red’s face, and the failed grin vanishes. “Vacations!”

“Boys, let’s go outside,” Hanako interjects, knowing she can save Aaron from the painful explanations to come. Despite their protests, she manages to shuffle them out, and now, there are only two in the room.

The two ex-lovers stare at each other, an awkward silence poisoning the hospital room, which suddenly seems so, so big to Aaron. Neither of them want to speak, to try and figure out what to say to the other. Neither of them have ever really even had the chance to talk alone, because Jack was always nearby. Neither of them want to deal with it.

“Haley, he--I don’t want him to do the things he did to me, to you,” Aaron says, his voice pained. Now he can’t stop tears from forming, and he can hear Haley’s heart breaking as he fumbles around his words. “I can’t--I never wanted to hurt you, and now, your life’s in danger--”

“Aaron, you weren’t ever hurt like this before,” she interjects, shaking her head. “I know, now--I understand, now, that you can’t function without feeling like you’re doing something for the world. It isn’t your fault that someone’s taken your passion for justice and turned it into a bomb.”

“You shouldn’t’ve let Hanako come, I can’t--Haley, Haley, oh, God,--”

And now he’s crying; now, Aaron’s wall has completely crumbled, and Haley wants to hug him wants to be taken back to high school, where they’d hug each other and tell each other things would be okay, but she can’t do that, because they’re not kids anymore, and also, she doesn’t want to hurt him. But she does crouch down, meet his eyes, and stare, her own eyes threatening to water. “Aaron, can you catch the son of a bitch that did this to you?”

Immediately, the agent tries to get ahold of his sobs, tries to compose himself, and it only kind of works. His mouth trembles, but his answer is clear. “Yes. I can.”

“Then you’ll owe me big time once we’re out of this,” she responds, a joking harshness trying to mask sorrow. “You’d better be ready to buy every season of my favorite shows.”

“Haley--” Aaron begins, his voice cracking, causing him to fall silent. But no, he doesn’t need to burden her, he doesn’t need to make her worry. “You already know I’ll spend the rest of my life buying you Blu-rays of whatever shitty sitcom you’re into.”

“They’re not shitty!” she exclaims, before a slight laugh makes its way into her voice. “At least they’re better than the  _ Star Wars _ prequels!”

“Hey--you know I was excited for those,” Aaron begins, before his own muffled laugh begins, though it’s not as genuine, closer to something forced from hysteria. “I’ve never said they were good!”

And the two laugh, and cry, and do everything they can to not say goodbye.


End file.
